eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Gawain
Overview | width="230px" valign="top" | Pros: * Fast, offensive fighter * (Normal) Strong self buff * (Normal) Solid AoE options * (Night) Quick Charge for Brave generation * (Night) Focused, multi-hit damage output | width="230px" valign="top" | Cons: * Low defenses * (Normal) Standard low Luck stat of Brittania knights |} Skills (Normal) |} Sir Gawain is one of King Arthur's most loyal and compassionate knights. She's extremely fast and quite strong as well, but lacks any solid defenses. Her Passive skill gives a minor Attack buff to both allies beside her, which encourages placement in the center file; however, the rest of her skillset is very effective regardless of her placement. She has the common Slash base attack, which has very average power, speed and range. Her second skill, Slash Zapper, begins to show her specialty. For a very reasonable 2 Brave cost, the attack deals 110% damage over an entire enemy row. Its only limitation is the very short range. In my opinion, Sun's Grace is Gawain's shining star, giving her the ability to act twice after a moderate wait time and very minor cost. Taking the wait time into account, you still manage to get two attacks out in less than 1.5x the delay of her skills! When you consider the amount of Brave that she will likely build up when utilizing her AoE attacks well, the 1 Brave cost is completely negligible as well. Finally, Galatine is her hero skill, bringing a hefty 300% damage over a 4 panel AoE and heavily reducing any survivor's Attack stat. If Gawain's prowess by day wasn't effective enough, use her Veil of Darkness transformation to change into... Skills (Night) |} In a surprising night-time transformation, Sir Gawain reverts into a more selfish, child-like form! In this form, her Defense and Speed take a minor penalty, but she gains an additional 6 points of Luck! That equates to a base critical hit chance of 35%, which can then be further capitalized on by certain item setups. This puts nighttime Gawain in a very strong position as a single-target damage dealer, something that most other Brittania knights have to work much harder to achieve. Additionally, if you have her positioned in the front row, her new passive will now provide a significant buff to her own Speed stat, ultimately making her transformation's only stat penalty the -1 to Defense! That said, her Defense is down to a very dangerous level, so she becomes that much harder to keep alive in this form. Much like her childlike demeanor, nighttime Gawain's skillset also becomes a bit more selfish as well. There's no change to her basic attack, but now she has the slow, but very useful Quick Charge for building up free Brave meter. Her new Hack 'n Slash skill is a bit more costly at 3 Brave, but deals a total of 320% damage (80% x 4 hits) to a single enemy. It has much more range than daytime Gawain's aresenal, but has the minor drawback of a 30 wait startup time. Similarly, her new hero skill, Gringolet is another flurry of attacks on a single target. This one deals 450% damage (90% x 5 hits) for a Brave cost of 5. Neither of these two skills have any secondary effects, but due to her high critical hit rate, both can be very effectively used to cancel enemies that are in the wait time startup of a big skill. Nighttime Gawain is also one of the few characters that synergize best with flat damage boosting items, as they apply their extra damage to every hit of an attack. Items Item setups for Gawain vary depending on which form you intend to build for, but both forms can benefit heavily from Hate reduction items. Daytime Gawain is a cost-efficient AoE attacker with below average defense, so raising her Attack and Defense stats is an appropriately simple and effective option for her. Though it's completely unnecessary, you can also make use of wait reduction items to dramatically increase the effectiveness of her self buff. Interestingly, the Cathbharr helmet carries the exact same passive skill (Enthusiasm) as daytime Gawain, and it can stack for double potency. Nighttime Gawain, on the other hand, is a more costly, multi-hit glass crit-cannon, so there are some quite powerful combinations if you wish to capitalize on her damage output (which you should). Good Item Synergy: # Hate reduction #* Even just the Herb of Hiding can go a long way in keeping her from drawing too much attention. # Swords and Armors #* Simple stat boosts like Hauteclere, Mistelteinn, and Phobos Mail benefit daytime Gawain most. # Wait reduction #* Any of the wait reduction items just raise the time efficiency of Sun's Grace even further. # Cathbharr #* Double-stacked Enthusiasm means a potential +2 Attack to two allies, which may be desirable. # Luck boosts #* There are many options, from swords and bows to the fabled Gungnir, to dramatically raise nighttime Gawain's crit chance. # Crit damage boosts #* As attractive as Onimaru's attack boost is, Vajra's lack of limitations will ultimately prove more useful here. # On crit bonus effects #* Even at the brink of death, the added status ailments of Kibisis and Yasakani Magatama will still be very useful. # Flat damage boosts #* Futsuno Mitama is the star of this category, as Kutune Shirka's limitations won't work well with such low Defense. Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters